As a form of the silicon solar cell, single-crystal silicon type, poly-crystal silicon type, micro-crystal silicon type, or amorphous silicon type etc. is known in the past. In these types, high purity silicon wafer is used as a semiconductor substrate, or silicon film is formed on an insulative or conductive substrate by using CVD method or vapor deposition method, and PN junction or PIN junction is formed.